


Whisper

by ZScalantian



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/pseuds/ZScalantian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shortest, quickest time travel you will ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

The planet, lifestream, the two were intertwined. Not the flip side of a coin or two halves making a whole, but something much deeper, much more intimate. There was a consciousness unlike any other. A knowing, feeling, remembrance of billions of lives and years. All of it condensed yet freely flowing, merging and shifting, moving thru space and time.

It was this motion that gave one of the few single lives that did not ebb or flow in the current form an idea. A chance to do over, to make things better for those it loved. With that in mind the Cetra child tried to direct the flow, to go back, to let a human back and redo. 

In the collectiveness that was the planet, the lifestream, there was a whisper. To go back, to change what was to what could be. To trust a human with time. There was fear. One human could do so much but could one do enough? Another though, another whisper and time rippled.

Lightning struck twice and two young lives joined the flow, in the north it rained. It rained for six months. When the water levels rose to where the heat of the planet no longer prevented the budding lake from freezing it stopped. It began to snow. Then finally the weather cleared and what once had been a crater was now a giant frozen lake.

The whisper dissipated and the planet, the lifestream knew the future would be different. There was no Shinra to exploit mako, the blood of the planet, the psychical form of the lifestream. There was no boy to grow up and poison the living with the calamity. Why trust a human with time when it, they, all, planet, lifestream could make the changes?


End file.
